Thomas Kalron
-Appearance- At first glance, you'd see a shaggy goatee or five o' clock shadowish kind of beard donning a semi-tanned face. Overall, said face was handsome, but not the -best- looking of men. No notable scars were evident. His hair was a tangled and rough mess of brown hair that fell to his eyebrows. Thomas' body wasn't very large. Standing at 5' 9", 175 lbs without armor, he was probably of the smaller bunches of men. He still had some muscle, but looked more nimble than ripped, if anything. History Born to a family of five, his family would continue on to have two more children after him, a total six children and his parents. His parents, James Isaac Kalron and Annabeth Lucele Trenoll, both grew up in Westfall. James had lived on his family farm, the Kalron Stead, Annabeth grew up in the town of Moonbrook. They met when James came into town to sell crops. The Kalron Stead is located south of Alexston Stead, northeast of Dumont's Place, and northwest of Moonbrook. Growing up, Thomas mainly did farm work with his siblings. His older brother aspired to be a sailor, and set off to become a merchant as soon as possible. Being the third youngest child, he watched as his older siblings grew up to persue their dreams. Thomas aspired to be a soldier, and after a pretty much uneventful life of living on a farm and representing Moonbrook in sports (witness by Bhaldorn MacLaren, Corporal of the First Regiment), set off himself. The Military Thomas grabbed a handful of copper and silver coins, and set off to Stormwind. The first thing he noticed when he arrived was a contignant of armored men bearing the Kul tiras green and gold. He figured this was as good as an army as any, and joined the Kul Tiras Marine Corps under General Thorband Fortindun. He served there for several years, watching the seas and storming enemy beaches. Thomas was hardened by sailor-life as his older brother most surredley was, having to deal with pirates, the Horde navy, sea monsters, naga, and the evil of hard-tack. After a couple years, while in port in Stormwind, he noticed soldiers dressed as he was, though not in green, but in blue. He decided to resign from the marines, and serve his home nation in the First Regiment under Lord Marshal Maxen Montclair. Starting out halfway through their first campaign in Pandaria, which proved uneventful for him, they made their way back. His stay, and the rest of the First's was plagued by the villainous Blackwolf Company, an assassin known as Mr. Raven, Melrony Crime Family, and the Ravenblade Syndicate. He began accustom to being shot or stabbed at almost daily, and soon grew a thing for fighting crime. This was cut short, however, as the First began their deployment to Northrend. Braving the harsh wastes with his fellow friends in the regiment (Bhaldorn MacLaren, Zyadet Bastad, Samli Stoneframe, Morim Stoneframe, Adiar Taylor), he soon found out being a land born soldier was tougher than he thought. Thomas wielded sword and shield against undead, and soon, the Horde. He was injured in several places by the foul brutes, but managed to survive. They headed back to Stormwind, only to deploy two weeks later to Pandaria, where he withstood another campaign against the Horde minus two of his friends, Samli, who had gone AWOL in Northrend, and Adiar, who had been convicted of treason during the campaign and had been court marshaled. After a return home, another two weeks passed before they deployed to Tanaris, where the whole campaign was cut short. They returned home after a semi-uneventful campaign, and now, Thomas continues to serve his Kingdom as a soldier. Later along, he was tranferred to an unoffical regiment, the Westridge Cavaliers, where he continued to serve of Maxen Montclair. Luckily several others he knew were transferred with him - Bhaldorn, Rick, and Morim to name a few. In this regiment he was tasked with the rank of Sergeant, and the duty to train incoming armsman. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:The First Regiment